Cybill Shepherd
|birthplace=Memphis, Tennessee, US |family=William Jennings Shepherd Patty Shepherd Two unnamed siblings Cy Shepherd David M. Ford Clementine Ford Bruce Oppenheim Ariel Oppenheim Zachariah Oppenheim Andrei Nikolajevic Cyrus Wilcox Chad Todhunter |yearsactive=1971-present }} Cybill Lynne Shepherd is an American actress, writer, singer and producer best known for her roles as Jacy Farrow in The Last Picture Show and Cybill Sheridan on Cybill. Biography Shepherd was born in Memphis, Tennessee, on February 18, 1950. Her acting career started in the 1960s when she began modeling. During this time, she became Miss Teenage Memphis 1966 and Model of the Year 1968. She next became a fashion icon, appearing on the cover of every major magazine and acting as the spokesperson for L'Oréal. She landed her first onscreen role in Peter Bogdanovich's The Last Picture Show. Afterwards, Shepherd continued to build her film career with influential roles in The Heartbreak Kid and Taxi Driver. After her marriage with David M. Ford in 1978, she gave birth to her first child, Clementine Ford, one year later and took a four year break from acting. Shepherd returned to acting in 1983, where she made her TV debut in an episode of Fantasy Island. In 1985, she starred alongside Bruce Willis on the comedy-musical series Moonlighting, a performance that earned her two Golden Globe Awards, along with one Golden Globe and one Emmy Award nomination respectively. She won a third Golden Globe for her appearance in the series Cybill, which she also produced. Within the new millennium, she had recurring roles on several TV series, including 8 Simple Rules, I'm with Her, Psych, The L Word, Eastwick, and The Client List. Shepherd also had guest-star roles on shows like Samantha Who?, Criminal Minds, Drop Dead Diva, My Superhero Family, Hot in Cleveland, and Franklin & Bash. On Criminal Minds Shepherd played Leona Gless, the mother of necrophilic serial killer Roderick Gless, in the Season Four episode "Cold Comfort". Filmography *Do You Believe? (2015) - Teri *Broadway Therapy (2014) - Nettie Finkelstein *Kelly & Cal (2014) - Bev *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (TV Series, one episode, 2013) - Jolene Castille *The Client List (TV Series, 25 episodes, 2012-2013) - Linette Montgomery *Psych (TV Series, 5 episodes, 2008-2013) - Madeleine Spencer *Franklin & Bash (TV Series, one episode, 2012)- Evanthia Steele *Annie and the Gypsy (2012) *Hot in Cleveland (TV Series, one episode, 2012) - Apryl *My Freakin' Family (TV Movie, 2011) - Nell *$#*! My Dad Says (TV Series, one episode, 2010) - Charlotte Ann Robinson *No Ordinary Family (TV Series, one episode, 2010) - Barbara Crane *Another Harvest Moon (2010) - Vickie *Listen to Your Heart (2010) - Victoria *Drop Dead Diva (TV Series, one episode, 2010) - Ellie Tannen *The Client List (TV Movie, 2010) - Cassie Dale *Barry Munday (2010) - Mrs. Farley *Eastwick (TV Series, 5 episodes, 2009-2010) - Eleanor Rougement *Expecting Mary (2010) - Meg *2009 Alligator Point (TV Movie, 2009) - Mae *Mrs. Washington Goes to Smith (TV Movie, 2009) - Alice Washington *High Noon (TV Movie, 2009) - Essie McNamara *The L Word (TV Series, 19 episodes, 2007-2009) - Phyllis Kroll *Criminal Minds (TV Series, one episode, 2009) - Leona Gless *Samantha Who? (TV Series, one episode, 2008) - Paula Drake *Hard Luck (Video, 2006) - Cass *Open Window (2006) - Arlene Fieldston *Martha Behind Bars (TV Movie, 2005) - Martha Stewart *Detective (TV Movie, 2005) - Karen Ainslie *I'm with Her (TV Series, 2 episodes, 2004) - Suzanne *8 Simple Rules (TV Series, 2 episodes, 2003) - Maggie *Martha, Inc.: The Story of Martha Stewart (TV Movie, 2003) - Martha Stewart *Due East (TV Movie, 2005) - Nell Dugan *Marine Life (2000) - June *Just Shoot Me! (TV Series, 2000) - Cybill Shepherd (uncredited) *The Muse (1999) - Cybill Shepherd *Cybill (TV Series, 87 episodes, 1995-1998) - Cybill Sheridan/Ariel *Journey of the Heart (TV Movie, 1997) - Janice Johnston *The Last Word (1995) - Kiki Taylor *While Justice Sleeps (TV Movie, 1994) - Jody Stokes *Baby Brokers (TV Movie, 1994) - Debbie Freeman *There Was a Little Boy (TV Movie, 1993) - Julie *Telling Secrets (TV Movie, 1993) - Faith Kelsey *Stormy Weathers (TV Movie, 1992) - Samantha Weathers *Once Upon a Crime... (1992) - Marilyn Schwary *Memphis (TV Movie, 1992) - Reeny Perdew *Married to It (1990) - Claire Laurent *Which Way Home (TV Movie, 1991) - Karen Parsons *Masquerade (TV Movie, 1990) *Alice (1990) - Nancy Brill *Texasville (1990) - Jacy Farrow *Moonlighting (TV Series, 66 episodes, 1985-1989) - Madelyn "Maddie" Hayes *Chances Are (1989) - Corinne Jeffries *The Long Hot Summer (TV Movie, 1985) - Eula Varner *Seduced (TV Movie, 1985) - Vicki Orloff *Secrets of a Married Man (TV Movie, 1984) - Elaine *The Yellow Rose (TV Series, 22 episodes, 1983-1984) - Colleen Champion *Masquerade (TV Series, one episode, 1983) - Carla *Fantasy Island (TV Series, one episode, 1983) - Liz *The Return (1980) - Jennifer *Americathon (1979) - Gold Girl *The Lady Vanishes (1979) - Amanda *A Guide for the Married Woman (TV Movie, 1978) - Julie Walker *Silver Bears (1977) - Debbie Luckman *Special Delivery (1976) - Mary Jane *Taxi Driver (1976) - Betsy *At Long Last Love (1975) - Brooke Carter *Daisy Miller (1974) - Annie P. "Daisy" Miller *The Heartbreak Kid (1972) - Kelly Corcoran *The Last Picture Show (1971) - Jacy Farrow 'PRODUCER' *Do You Believe? (associate producer, 2015) *Cybill (TV Series, 76 episodes, executive producer, 1995-1998) *Journey of the Heart (TV Movie, co-executive producer, 1997) *Stormy Weathers (TV Movie, executive producer, 1992) *Memphis (TV Movie, executive producer, 1992) 'WRITER' *Cybill (TV Series, story, one episode, 1998) *Memphis (TV Movie, teleplay, 1992) 'LINKS' *For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses